Turret
A Turret (more commonly referred to as a tower to avoid confusion with ) is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a Champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies’ territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets do heavy damage to enemy units. Attack Prioritization Turrets follow the following sequence of attack order: #The turret will target the closest unit first and continue to attack this target until it dies or moves out of range. #If an enemy champion inflicts damage to an allied champion (ie: auto attack, ability, damage over time such as poison) while in turret range, the turret will immediately switch targets to that enemy champion. #If an enemy champion that is in range of a tower damages an allied champion that is not within range of that tower, the tower will not switch targets to that enemy. #If an enemy "pet" (ie: , , , , , , , ) is nearby, the turret will prioritize the pet over minions. #*If that pet damages an enemy champion and the champion responsible for the pet is within tower range, the responsible champion will be targeted. #If no champion-to-champion damage is inflicted, the turret will continue to target minions (even if enemy champions are nearby). #Once all enemy minions are dead or out of range, the turret will target the closest enemy champion. Damage Turrets do more damage with each successive hit against a single target. Turret damage increases by +22.5% of its normal damage for each hit after the first against a single target, to a maximum of +135% damage on the seventh hit and beyond. Turrets have 20% armor penetration. Against champions, turrets deal negative 6% damage (this figure is not exact, but is accurate to within 0.5%). This is a result of patches V1.0.0.112 and V1.0.0.114. Notes * Turrets do not target , , or . This behavior was apparently removed around between June 15, 2011 and July 8, 2011. Other Features *When a turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains experience and 150 gold. *You cannot last-hit a turret for extra gold (beyond the bonus 150 gold). *The above is true, unless there is a Twisted fate. His passive, Loaded Dice, grants the +2 gold bonus to the one who destroyed the turret, this occurs with Ashe and Hawkshot as well. *Damage to a turret is based on your base damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability power.Release Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com *When no enemy minions are within a turret's sight range it gains armor (x3.88) and magic resistance (x2.47) effectively further reducing physical damage dealt to that turret by 49% and magic damage by 29% (this makes the strategy of "backdooring" less effective). *Each allied Champion nearby a friendly turret used to increase the turret's armor and magic resistance by 5 and attack speed by 4.2%. *Turret damage is mitigated by your armor, unless they are Shrine (spawn) turrets which ignore all resistances and immunities. Turret armor is not affected by any kind of armor penetration. last whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums Frequently Asked Questions on LoL forums *As a team pushes further into the lane, each successive turret gains increased health and damage. *Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until its outer turrets are destroyed. *Turrets can be shielded by , and the summoner spell . **Stacking items or abilities such as or the passive aspect of will not stack when you attack a turret under the effects of Fortify. * passive gives Turrets HP regeneration. *The Nexus Obelisk is not killable; in addition it deals true damage and ignores any type of shield or buff that prevents damage, including those which grant some form of invincibility such as: ** ** ** *Skills that prevent targeting, such as the active on , , and , will prevent damage for that given time. *The nexus obelisk also ignores , 's passive, and . *Additional damage from , , and will be applied to turrets when they hit with an empowered auto attack. Tower Stats (* Estimated values) See Also *Capture Point *Inhibitor *Nexus References Category:Structures